Orde van de Feniks
De Orde van de Feniks (Engels: Order of the Phoenix) is een organisatie uit de Harry Potter-boeken van J. K. Rowling. Het vijfde deel uit de serie, Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks, is naar de organisatie vernoemd. De Orde van de Feniks was een geheime organisatie, opgericht door Albus Perkamentus die zich verzette tegen Heer Voldemort en zijn volgelingen: de Dooddoeners. De originele Orde werd opgestart circa 1970, nadat Voldemort terugkeerde naar Engeland en er zijn plannen om over het Ministerie van Toverkunst te regeren en Dreuzeltelgen uit te roeien in uitvoering bracht. De Orde van de Feniks werkte tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog samen met het Ministerie, zodat ze sterk stonden tegen de opstand van de Dooddoeners. In 1981 kende de Orde haar eerste overwinning, toen Heer Voldemort werd verslagen in zijn poging Harry Potter te vermoorden. Vele leden hadden intussen het leven gelaten. Na de overwinning werd de Orde voor lange tijd opgedoekt. Pas in 1995 beleefde de organisatie een heroprichting, toen Harry Potter getuige was van Voldemorts terugkeer in Havermouth. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst wilde dit echter niet erkennen en weigerde tevens de opvattingen van de heroplevende thumb|de (halve) Orde in het ouderlijk huis van HarryOrde te geloven. De leden van de nieuwe Orde besloten Harry echter wél te geloven en hem en de mysterieuze Profetie te beschermen tegen duistere magie. Na het gevecht in 1996 tussen de Orde en de Dooddoeners in het Ministerie op het Departement van Mystificatie (de plaats waar de Profetie verborgen lag), ondervond het Ministerie eindelijk de waarheid over Voldemorts terugkeer. Een jaar later viel het Ministerie echter onder het bewind van Voldemort en zijn volgelingen en verloor de Orde van de Feniks zijn grote leider: Albus Perkamentus.De Orde werd desondanks actiever dan ooit en trachtte de bedreigde Dreuzeltelgen en andere slachtoffers van de Duistere Zijde onder te brengen op een veilige schuilplaats. thumb|De Orde op ZweinsteinOp 2 mei 1998, tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein (het hoogtepunt van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog), vocht de Orde op leven en dood mee in het ultieme gevecht tegen de Dooddoeners. De Slag eindigde met de dood van Heer Voldemort en de tweede overwinning voor de Orde van de Feniks en hun aanhangers. Daarna werd de organisatie definitief opgedoekt. Geschiedenis Oprichting en Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog Oorsprong thumb|leftDe Orde van de Feniks werd opgericht door Albus Perkamentus, wanneer Heer Voldemort langzamerhand aan kracht won in 1970. Perkamentus doelde hiermee op de nodige inspanningen die nodig waren om Voldemorts bedreigingen en krachten te laten afnemen. Schouwers van het Ministerie van Toverkunst sloten zich al snel aan bij de Orde, weliswaar in het geheim, zodat ze de Duistere Zijde beter wisten te benaderen. Perkamentus kreeg het idee om een nieuw communicatiemiddel te creëren onder leden van de Orde: het laten spreken van een Patronus. thumb|left|De oorspronkelijke Orde Aanvankelijk behoorden veelal Dreuzels en Dreuzeltelgen tot de slachtoffers van de Dooddoeners, maar na een tijd begonnen ook bloedverraders (tovenaars of heksen die nauwe contacten hebben met Dreuzels) zich bedreigd te voelen. Enkele leden van de Orde behoorden tot deze groep, waaronder Fabian en Gideon Protser die koelbloedig vermoord werden door een groep van vijf Dooddoeners (onder leiding van Antonin Dolochov). Diederik Deemster verdween zonder enige verklaring, de familie Bonkel werd grotendeels uitgeroeid, Bennie Fijnwijk werd brutaal gedood, en Marlène Magister en haar familie werden eveneens vermoord door Dooddoeners, waaronder Totelaer. Desondanks het feit dat de Orde vele verliezen leed in de strijd tegen de Duistere Zijde, bleven ze vechten tot er daarop wederom enkele slachtoffers volgden. Vier leden: James en Lily Potter, en Frank en Lies Lubbermans trotseerden Voldemort driemaal. De Profetie thumbDe uitdaging die beide koppels aangingen zorgde er al snel voor dat hun zoontjes Harry en Marcel in aanmerking kwamen voor een profetie, die inhield dat een bepaalde jongen de kracht zou bezitten om de Heer van het Duister te doden. Voormalig Dooddoener Severus Sneep wist een groot deel van de Profetie af te luisteren en rapporteerde hetgeen hij gehoord had aan Heer Voldemort. Deze was er van overtuigd dat de voorspelling op Harry Potter sloeg en hij nam de beslissing om diens ouders, James en Lily, uit te schakelen. Dit zette Sneep aan om naar de goede kant over te lopen, want hij was al geruime tijd verliefd op Lily en kon het niet vatten dat Voldemort haar had vermoord. Perkamentus was op de hoogte van het feit dat Sneep een belangrijk deel van de Profetie had doorgebriefd aan Voldemort en voorzag het huis van de Potters daarom van de Fideliusbezwering. Aanvankelijk zou James' vriend Sirius Zwarts de Geheimhouder worden, maar op het laatste moment was de beslissing gevallen op Peter Pippeling, eveneens een goede schoolvriend van James. Pippeling verraadde de Potters echter aan Voldemort, waardoor hij hen kwam opzoeken in Goderics Eind op 31 oktober 1981. Hij doodde James vrijwel onmiddellijk, maar gaf Lily de mogelijkheid om te blijven leven (op aanvraag van Sneep). Ze weigerde een stap opzij te zetten zodat ze Harry kon beschermen en smeekte Voldemort hem geen kwaad te doen. Lily liet uiteindelijk het leven, maar door haar bescherming en liefde voor Harry, kaatste Voldemorts Vloek des Doods terug en was hij plots niets meer dan een teruggedrongen schim. De reden waarom hij niet helemaal dood was is het bestaan van Voldemorts Gruzielementen. Voldemort verloor enkel zijn lichaam, maar zijn ziel bleef intact. Bij zijn aanval op Harry maakte hij onbewust een nieuw Gruzielment aan: Harry zelf. In de vorm van een bliksemvormig litteken leefde Voldemorts stukje ziel verder in Harry. Verrader Pippeling vluchtte en ensceneerde zijn eigen dood. Bovendien liet hij Sirius opdraaien voor moord en zorgde hij ervoor dat hij naar Azkaban werd overgebracht. Eerste ontbinding thumb|leftDe Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog eindigde met de overwinning van de Orde en het Ministerie, hoewel de Dooddoeners nog steeds gevaar vormden voor de bevolking. Vier van hen: de Van Detta-broers Rabastan en Rodolphus' vrouw Bellatrix en Barto Krenck Jr., vielen de Lubbermansen kort nadat Heer Voldemort werd verslagen aan. Lies en Frank werden krankzinnig nadat ze de Cruciatusvloek ondergingen. De Dooddoeners en velen van hun aanhangers werden terechtgesteld en opgesloten in Azkaban. Sommigen werden beschuldigd door Igor Karkarov, zelf een Dooddoener die werd vrijgelaten in ruil voor cruciale informatie. Anderen, waaronder Lucius Malfidus, beweerden tijdens hun wandaden onder de Imperiusvloek te verkeren. Leden van de Orde zagen echter al meteen in dat ze logen over hun onschuld. Albus Perkamentus en Severus Sneep, die ondertussen was overgestapt naar de kant van de Orde, verwachtten dat Voldemort zeker zou terugkeren. Ze wisten ook dat Voldemort het dan op Harry Potter zou munten en bedachten daardoor een plan om de jongen te beschermen. Na Voldemorts tijdelijke val werd de Orde voor de eerste maal ontbonden. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog is het hoofdkwartier van de Orde gevestigd aan het Grimboudplein 12. Dit huis is al eeuwen in bezit van de familie Zwarts. Omdat Sirius Zwarts de oudste nog levende Zwarts is (en ook de enige), is het huis zijn eigendom. Zijn familie had al diverse dreuzel- en tovenaarswerende spreuken over het huis uitgesproken (zo is het bijvoorbeeld onleesbaar gemaakt, dus niet op kaarten te vinden), en daar heeft Albus Perkamentus zijn eigen spreuken aan toegevoegd. Zo is er bijvoorbeeld de Fideliusbezwering over uitgesproken. De geheimhouder is uiteraard Perkamentus zelf, en men kan alleen het huis binnentreden, als men zelf door Perkamentus op de hoogte is gebracht waar het zich bevindt. Knijster kon daardoor niet de plek van het huis verraden, omdat hij niet de geheimhouder was. Na de dood van Perkamentus is het niet precies bekend wat de leden van de Orde van de Feniks doen, aangezien Harry, Ron en Hermelien hun eigen geheime missie hebben. De Orde speelt echter nog wel een zeer belangrijke rol in het laatste gevecht, de Slag om Zweinstein. Hiertoe werden zij opgeroepen door de galjoenen die Hermelien Griffel al eerder had gemaakt om gemakkelijk te communiceren in de Strijders van Perkamentus. Leden van de Orde 75px-Hags.JPG|Rubeus Hagrid 69px-Charlie1.jpg|Charlie Wemel 67px-Ordermembers.JPG|Albus Perkamentus 66px-Olumpemaxime.jpg|Olympe Mallemour 66px-Mollypage.jpg|Molly Wemel 66px-James 1998.jpg|James Potter 66px-AberforthInfobox.jpg|Desiderius Perkamentus 65px-Sirius Black Profile.JPG|Sirius Zwarts 65px-Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Sneep 65px-Rondhface.jpg|Ron Wemel 65px-Remus Lupin.jpg|Remus Lupos 65px-Profile2.jpg|Harry Potter 65px-Mrsfiggy.jpg|Arabella Vaals 65px-Minervamcgonagall19998.jpg|Minerva Anderling 65px-Marlene McKinnon.PNG|Marléne Magister 65px-Kingsley-shacklebolt-1.jpg|Romeo Wolkenveldt 65px-Jefee.jpg|Arthur Wemel 65px-Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermelien Griffel 65px-Gero.jpg|George Wemel 65px-G f prewett.JPG|Fabian Protser en Gideon Protser 65px-Fredo.jpg|Fred Wemel 65px-Frank1.jpg|Frank Lubbermans 65px-FleurDH.jpg|Fleur Delacour 65px-Ememain.jpg|Emmeline Vonk 65px-Elpiass.jpg|Engelbert Dop 65px-Dorcas Meadowes.jpg 65px-Deda.JPG|Dedalus Diggel 65px-B303025b36eb92e5766b5f372ed84c35.jpg|Bill Wemel 65px-Alice1.jpg|Lies Lubbermans 65px-Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Alastor Dolleman 105px-Mundungas.png|Levenius Lorrebos 91px-Lily DHP2.jpg|Lily Potter 87px-Peter Pettigrew.jpg|Peter Pippeling 75px-Nymphadora Tonks.jpg|Nymphadora Tops Bondgenoten van de Orde Gallerij Andromeda Black Family Tree.jpg|Andromeda Tops Snapshot-2010-02-18-17h16m20s24.jpg|Augusta Lubbermans DobbyDH.png|Dobby Professorwizard2.jpg|Filius Banning Promos GinaWeasley hp6.jpg|Ginny Wemel 34272-26957.gif|Groemp Sluggy2-1.jpg|Hildebrand Slakhoorn 006pa8xx.jpg|Knijster LeeJordan.jpg|Leo Jordaan Lunathogwarts.jpg|Loena Leeflang Tumblr laprunzs6E1qc3fxzo1 1280.jpg|Marga 400px-Nevootp.jpg|Marcel Lubbermans Oliver WoodDH2.jpg|Olivier Plank Percy WeasleyDH2.jpg|Percy Wemel Professor Sprout.jpg|Pomona Stronk House-elf, Winky (Concept Artwork for the HP4 film).jpg|Winky Lijst Aanhangers van de Orde de:Orden des Phönix Categorie:Organisaties #Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Geheimhouder Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Bondgenoten